The present invention relates generally to determination of “software workload boundaries,” that is, maximum limits on quantity and/or quality of computing tasks caused by limits on computing resources in a computing system.
Conventional information technology monitoring tools determine when a given workload extends beyond a threshold. For example, the monitoring tool will provide an alert when a given workload mix shows a resource usage beyond a safe level. Other information technology monitoring tools will also determine which resource is being utilized beyond a safe level. Some monitoring tools also indicate which resource should be modified to bring the resource usage level down to a safe level.